Pack life?
by humphrey666
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are in love and are enjoying pack life but what happens when humphrey gets in a fight with the leader this is not a backround story for happy life
1. Chapter 1

**Pack life**

**Hi I'm back this is the back story of humphrey and Kate and why they left there pack.**

**I don't own alpha and omega all belongs to lionsgate except my oc and the text**

Kates pov

I can't believe it my parents are dead and my sister has ran off at least I still had humphrey that's a point were is he "humphrey" i called I started crying "why is everyone leaving me" i screamed just then a grey wolf pinned me down it was humphrey "miss me" he said "oh thank god your alive" i said "Yeah about that we have been kicked from the pack" he said "why?" "i kinda got in a fight with the leader" "what about?" i asked annoyed "he killed your parents kate" he said "what an absolute...beeper cuts in _5 minutes later _beeper cuts out whoa I'm glad I got that out of my system" i said "i think we should go now I need to rest I kinda got slammed against a tree and bitten" he said "oh my gosh are you ok" he collapsed and I thought he was dead he was struggling to stay alive he closed his eyes "noo humphrey I need yo love you I want to marry you I want to have pups with you". I shouted "really kate" "yes let me sing you a song

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

_What I mean to you, do I belong_

_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_All the years_

_All the times_

_You were never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

_And now my heart is closing_

_And all the tears_

_All the lies_

_All the waste_

_I've been trying to make it change_

_And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free_

_[Beat break]"_

"whoa kate that was lovely but could you possibly licked my wounds while I sing a song for you

_Yeah! Ah! _

_I came. I saw. _

_Tore down these walls. _

_Blocked one way. I found another. _

_You know you__'__ll always be discovered. If it's me, You choose. I can__'__t lose. _

_I__'__m in love with you if you love me too. _

_Yeah! _

_Don__'__t ever change and I__'__ll stay the same. _

_We__'__ll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We__'__ll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_We__'__re marching to the future, yeah it__'__s me and you. _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear__'__s on the run, we__'__ve already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We__'__ve only just begun. _

_I took a vow to never let you down. _

_When it__'__s us there ain__'__t no competition. _

_I could be the star, on which you__'__re wishing. _

_I never doubted for a moment, it__'__s true. _

_I love all of you, if you love me too. _

_Yeah! _

_Don__'__t ever change and I__'__ll stay the same. _

_We__'__ll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We__'__ll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_We__'__re marching to the future, yeah it__'__s me and you. _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear__'__s on the run, we__'__ve already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We__'__ve only just begun. _

_Only just begun. Only just begun. Only just begun. _

_So don__'__t ever change and I__'__ll stay the same. _

_We__'__ll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We__'__ll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_Cos we__'__re marching to the future, yeah it__'__s me and! _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear__'__s on the run, we__'__ve already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We__'__ve only just begun. _

_It__'__s the moment of truth. _

_I'm counting on you, this army of two. _

_I__'__ve only just begun. _

_It__'__s the moment of truth. _

_I__'__m counting on you, this army of two. _

_I__'__ve only just begun."_

"whoa that was wonderful now we should find a home".

**All songs belong to there original owners thanks for reading put ideas in the reviews.**


	2. Broken legs and mating?

**CHAPTER 2**

**Replies:pending still no reviews that is why I haven't updated for ages.**

**I do not own alpha and omega all belongs to lionsgate except my oc and the text.**

Humphreys pov

We had been walking for ages now it must have been 2 hours at least and I was tired my body ached all over and I could only limp and limping hurt. "kate" i whined "what is it honey" she asked "well a I'm tired b I can't walk properly so could we find a home and could you carry me as my leg is about to give o..." just then I heard a crack and found myself facepalming the floor "you were saying" she joked "Ha ha can you carry me now" i asked "sure anything for my sweet fun loving omega" she then got underneath me which felt extremely nice when all of a sudden something jumped out of the bush and pinned me down it growled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUR TO YOUNG TO MATE" he shouted "Wait what no I broke my leg she was just going to carry me till we find a home" i said "also who are you" i asked "do you not remember me" he asked "no sorry am I meant to" i said he seemed hurt by those words "humphrey I am your father"

**DUH DUH DUH I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD OH WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT I CANT WRIGHT WITHOUT REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. more shocks

**Pack life? Chapter 3**

**Thank you for the reviews**

Humphreys pov

"I have no parents they died when I was young I remember seeing you and mum getting flung into a river shouting run humphrey"i said "well we got out somehow and just recently we met these other wolves called erm what was there names I dont know anyway come live with us" he said "ok why not we dont have anything else to do" I said "great lets go"he said "kate can you carry me" "sure" kate carried me for about ten minutes until we came to a big den hidden behind a rock kate carried me in and there they were i thought she was dead but there sitting in front of us was my mum. "hi mum how are you" I asked "fine and there is some people I want you to meet follow me" she said we walked except me kate carried me into the next room "Eve Winston come here there are some people you know" then kates mum and dad walked in instantly me and kate ran up to them and hugged them until kates mum attacked me and bit my neck I whimpered in pain "Eve stop it I am sure Humphrey didn't mate with Kate did he Kate" "no" Kate quickly replied Eve then stopped and asked "well why was my daughter underneath you" "i broke my leg miss honestly"i said "i can tell from the fact your not walking at all and also just call me eve and winston winston" she said "ok Eve" I said "Humphrey there is another person I want you to meet scott come here now" my mum said just then a wolf walked in just like me "Humphrey this is your brother scott" after she said that everything spun and I fainted great.


	4. half the story

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Kates pov**

"Humphrey!" I screamed and ran to his side "don't worry kate he will be fine it was just the shock" mum said "I will look after him as I love him and I need to discuss some stuff with him" I said "like what" dad asked I blushed "erm nothing" I said "come on I am your dad so tell me" he said "I will tell you later once I have talked to Humphrey" I said to dad. **LATER THAT DAY. **I was by Humphreys side when he jolted awake "finally your awake I need to talk to you about something" I said "er sure" he replied "Humphrey I love you loads I want to marry you and have pups with you" I said "really kate" he questioned "yes really" I said "sure I will marry you and have pups with you kate" he said.

Eves pov

I walked past kate and Humphreys room and heard this "sure I will marry you and have pups with you kate" that did it he is so dead I charged in and dag my teeth in to his back and scratched at his face he whimpered in pain then started crying and screaming "stop please stop" then behind me someone pinned me it was kate. "mum calm down you have really heart Humphrey" she said I looked around for Humphrey he was not their "where is Humphrey" I asked "I don't know HUMPHREY!"

**DUH DUH DUH were is Humphrey sorry for bad spelling and English I don't really like doing English properly but I can if I want my proof is I am in top set at school.**


	5. sorry

sorry i am not updating till after tuesday as i have got an esb presentation to do sorry please carry on updating storys as i am bored ~humphrey666~


	6. The big upset

The big upset

**Sorry I have not updated for ages I have been moving house and all that junk but I am back thank you for all the reviews **

Humphreys pov

I had ran for about ten minutes I was in lots of pain from eve I had blood everywhere I collapsed to the floor I could not go on I struggled forward till I felt a sudden sharp grip on my neck great who was this. "were the HELL are you going mister" i heard kate say "please just drop me I am in so much pain please kill me" i screamed "never I am going to get you back to the den so just stay calm" and with that she got me by the scruff and carried me back to the dentist.

Scotts pov

I was in the den just laying there thinking until I saw humphrey come through the door in Kates mouth limp instict took over and I pounced at kate and pinned her hard "what have you done to my brother" i shouted "more like what has eve done to your brother" i then jumped up and ran to find mum.


	7. The big fix up

**The big fix up**

**Sorry I have been very busy at school just had sports day and had to set up all of the sound for it then the sound desk broke great lol**

Mums pov (humphreys)

"mum" i heard Scott shout "what is it honey" i said "eve has really badly hurt humphrey I don't know whether he will live come quick" after I heard this I ran to humphreys side and hugged him I then started checking him over "oh no he has broken his tail" i said "Kate clean him up while I speak to eve" i said before running off.

Humphrey pov

I was in this dark place one end was the light the other pitch black "Come humphrey walk to the light" i heard someone say I liked being awkward so I said "no" and walked to the dark singing la la la by naughty boy and Sam smith. I then shot awake there were people all around me crying and they were about to bury me I jumped up and screamed "STOP".

Kates pov

I was so angry that my mum killed humphrey I was crying my eyes out then when we were burying him he jumped out and shouted "STOP" i ran and hugged him "i love you humphrey" i screamed he hugged me back then walked up to eve oh no he slapped her "don't ever try and kill me again" he said. Eve did not kill him but hug him and said how glad she was that he was a live then she said "humphrey I give you the right to have pups with my daughter and marry her when you are ready" i then jumped on my mum and hugged "Thank you mum" i shouted.


	8. In memory of lemonade coyote

CHAPTER 9

Hello everyone I have been busy improving my writing skills

Notes: I am sorry I am a terrible writer I am a furry be who you are no matter your gender sexual status disabilities or age just be who you are ~lemonade coyote who was sadly killed I will miss you dearly everyone shall miss you dearly we miss you~

Humphreys pov

I was walking back from the water source when I was pinned, Kate was on top of me smiling. "I'm pregnant, we are gonna be parents humphrey." she screamed excitedly in my face I hugged my lovely golden beautiful girl. "I love you too kate, who knows about this?" i asked curiosity filling my shining blue eyes. "no one knows, do you want to tell them?" she stated and asked "yes please." I said I hope eve does not go crazy.

Scotts pov

I was in my room with my lovely sexy cute girlfriend stacey. Humphrey burst into my room well this is awkward I was knotted with stacey. "Wow you work fast, I came to say I am gonna be a dad." my big brother screamed excitedly I hugged him as best I could then he ran off to the rest of the family and told them.

**I am having trouble writing this I am crying over lemonade coyote and I am out of ideas this might be the end of pack life? Sorry for it being so short.**

**Give me offensive comments I don't care ok i am already upset I don't have an excuse I am just going to be honest I am having family problems at the minute I feel like the only person who cares is my lovely kitty holly but no one cares so prove me right.**

_**In memory of lemonade coyote who died early this year whilst saving people's lives he saved over 1000 people so please show your respect by commenting your love for this guy this FURRY**_

**I HAVE FURRY PRIDE**


End file.
